Your Guardian Angel
by RedCurls121
Summary: Bella is changed, and engaged to Edward. Things get pretty twisted when they are on the run from the Volturi. wow, sounds a LOT like Breaking Dawn! Too bad I wrote this a year and a half ago Please read authors note!
1. Chapter 1

Your Guardian Angel

——

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any characters in Twilight or New Moon. This is what I want to happen after New Moon. FORGET THE PREVIEW FOR ONE MOMENT! Its my own current thinking on the future of Bella and Edward, that I can only think of until Eclipse comes out. Then ill probably, actually make a real storyline. And a note to all readers, im not the greatest at writing first person.

Chapter one: Last Day

"Bella, wake up" Edward's soft velvet voice whispered in my ear. " I don't think you want to miss your graduation." He started to hum the traditional graduation song, Pomp and Circumstance.

"No" I mumbled as I pulled myself up from my pillow. Edward met me with a kiss on the forehead. " Do you seriously think im going to miss my graduation, after everything that has happened? After all the promises that were made?"

"Im a man of my word." Edward said as he helped me out of bed. I wasn't quite awake yet, everything was still a blur. "Charlie is making breakfast downstairs. Smells like meat."

"smells like bacon" I replied. I grabbed my clothes and headed for the bathroom.

"I'll see you in a few minutes." Edward climbed out through my window. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't hide my happiness. Edward has kept his promise so far, and in three days, he would change me, and I could be with him forever.

——

Charlie was waiting for me in the kitchen. Which at the moment, was filled with smoke. I gave a small laugh.

"Good Morning, Bells. Happy graduation." Charlie dropped the eggs he was holding to come and hug me.

"Do you need some help." I flinched as the eggs hit the counter, bursting into a mass of yoke.

"No, no, I can do it. You just sit and relax." Charlie went back to the burning bacon in the skillet.

"Hurry up, Edward" I said to myself. At that moment, the doorbell rang and I jumped from my chair to get it.

"Good morning." Edward said as I opened the door. He handed me a dozen red roses.

" They're beautiful." I stepped sideways to let him in. Edward kissed my forehead, and then my lips. He only held the kiss for a moment.

"Smells like Charlie is going to burn the house down." He whispered as we walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Edward." Charlie said blankly. He still wasn't over what had happened a few weeds earlier.

"Hi Charlie." Edward sat down at the table while I filled a vase with water for the roses. I set them carefully on the center of the table. Edward pulled out a single rose and put it away, I had no idea where.

Suddenly, Charlie placed a charred black plate of food in front of me.

"Do you want anything, Edward?" Charlie asked politely.

"No thank you." Charlie was used to Edward not eating anything.

I poked around at the charred food, sneaking it into my napkin. Charlie finished his early.

"Sorry for leaving so soon. I don't want to be late. You two don't be late either." He pulled on his gun belt and coat. Then went out the door. He gave Edward one last suspicious look before he closed the door.

I immediately cleaned off my plate into the trash can, and grabbed a pop-tart from the cabinet.

"That was a delicious breakfast." I said sarcastically. "But at least Charlie tried."

"Come on. We don't want to be late." Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me out of the house into his shiny Volvo. Immediately, he sped off towards the school.

"Today is going to be terrible. I hate last days of school, but the last day of high school? If anyone cries, that'll be the death of me. I hate it when people cry."

"Why?" Edward asked curiously.

"At first I just bothers me, and then sometimes, it makes me want to cry."

"Its your last day of school, as a human. You should cry." He laughed. I think he was getting used to the whole idea about me changing. I know I wasn't worried about it. The only thing I was still worried about was Edwards proposal. He loved me, and I loved him, but I didn't want to marry him yet.

The car came to a stop, and I looked up to see we were at the school. Edward reached for the door handle.

"Hang on a second." I grabbed his arm. "I want to talk to you first." What was I thinking?

"What's wrong?" Edward turned to face me.

"Its about you proposing to me." I told Edward he could propose in eighteen months.

"oh. What about it?"

"Im moving your time limit up." He looked excited at my decision, but I don't think he wanted to show that excitement.

"To when?" He gave a small grin.

"Now." What the heck was I thinking. Edward got out of the car and came around to my door. He opened it and extended a hand. I took it. As soon as I was out of the car he pulled a ring box out of his pocket. I gasped.

"Alice." I said under my breath. She must have told Edward what I was going to do. Edward kneeled down on one knee.

"Isabella Swan, will you marry me?" His velvet voice was irresistible. Edward opened the box to reveal a small sapphire ring off-set with diamonds. And why was it that I just now noticed that almost the entire school was watching. Alice was standing near the back of the Volvo.

"…Yes." I answered. A wide grin spread across his face, showing all of his glimmering white teeth. Edward carefully slid the ring onto my left finger. I couldn't help but let a single tear of happiness escape my eyes.

Edward stood up and kissed me, his cold body pressed against me. Sudden cheers erupted from the parking lot. I looked away from Edward to see that Angela and Ben had joined Alice at the back of the Volvo.

"Congrats, Bella!" Angela and Ben said in unison. Alice just sighed.

"Finally. I thought it would never happen." She came to give me a hug.

"Thanks for warning him," I whispered in her ear. "or else I might have never gotten this rock." I looked down to the sparkling ring on my finger. Alice broke the embrace.

"Now your one of the family." She said.

"Not fully." I replied. Edward still had to turn me into a vampire. Suddenly, Edward's cold arms were wrapped around my body. I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Come on. Lets get to class." Edward pulled me across the parking lot. I couldn't help but break into a fit of giggles. I would be with Edward forever.

——

The rest of the day, I couldn't help thinking about the downside of my decision. How would I tell Charlie and Renee? Charlie would probably kill me, after attempting to kill Edward. But I knew Renee would understand.

The final bell was a happy sound. Everyone said their good-byes. Tomorrow would the last day I would see my friends. My last night with Charlie in our small home. My last night with Renee, my dear mother who taught me everything.

Edward interrupted my last thought. "Come Bella. I want to show you something."

5


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Surprises

I followed Edward back into the parking lot, where he helped me back into his car. Without a word, he drove off.

"Where are we going?" I asked him. Of course I wasn't worried, I was just curious.

"You'll see." He flashed another grin. I'd seen a lot of those today. He paused for a moment."Hey Bella? Have you ever thought about having kids?"

"Of course. Not now though."

"I was talking to Carlisle about it. He says its not possible for two vampires to have a baby." I never wanted to tell him how much I really did want a baby. I didn't want to trouble him even more.

Suddenly, the car came to a halt. I actually had time to realize where we were. Edward had driven me back to his home, my future home. He walked around to my side of the car and held the door open for me.

"Why are we at your house?" I asked him curiously. Im sure Esme and Carlisle already knew he'd asked me, so why were we here?

"I told you I wanted to show you something."

Edward led me in silence to Esme's room. She greeted us at the door.

"Hello Bella." She gave me a hug. I flashed the ring at her as soon as she backed away. "Oh, Edward! You finally did it! Im so happy for you two." Esme hugged Edward too.

"I was hoping you could show Bella the gift you bought her. I wanted her to wear it tomorrow night." Esme hurried to her closet as soon as Edward said this.

"Bring her in here, Edward."

Edward covered my eyes with his hand as he led me into the closet. Then he took away his hand. I gasped. Standing in front of me was the most beautiful dress id ever seen.

"I hoped you'd like it." Edward whispered in my ear.

The dress was full length and a deep royal blue. I couldn't help but just stare in constant awe.

"Its beautiful." I ran my fingers over its silky material. The dress wasn't completely modern, it had a look like one you would see in the seventeen hundreds.

"I was hoping that you'd wear it Saturday night when… when I changed you." He ran his fingers through my hair.

"Of course I will. I have to look the part. Its just like Romeo and Juliet. Minus the whole suicidal thing." We all laughed. I turned to look at Esme. "The dress is beautiful. Thank you."

"Your welcome. My future family deserves the best."

At that moment, Alice rushed in the door. I was waiting for her, ready for any questions she might ask.

"So, how do you like the dress?" She asked me.

"Its lovely." I replied, still gazing at the dresses beauty.

But before Alice could say anything else, Edward pulled me out of the room. He picked me up and ran up the stairs, where he locked us in his room. Edward gently sat me down on a chair in the corner. He didn't say anything.

"Edward?" I asked curiously. "What are you doing?" Edward walked to the black sofa and pulled off all its cushions.

"Call Charlie. Tell him your staying the night with Alice." I knew at that moment what he was planning. I immediately dialed the stations number.

"Chief Swan." Charlie answered.

"Hey dad. Its Bella. Alice wanted to know if I could stay the night. She wanted to have a slumber party." I lied.

"That's fine. Edward better be in his room." I couldn't help but giggle. I turned to see that Edward had taken out the couch bed.

"Thanks dad. Ill be home around noon tomorrow. Bye." I hung up before he could say anything else about Edward. I walked toward my new fiancée.

"I feel bad about lying." He kissed me hard on the mouth. I looked down to notice that Edward had put black sheets on the bed. "Now I don't feel as bad." Edward kissed me again. I giggled, man, I've been doing that a lot lately. He picked me up again and place me on the bed. "I thought you said I was too breakable to do this." Finally Edward spoke.

"Ill be gentle." He brushed his fingers across my lips. "I don't want you to miss any human experiences. I want you to have a chance… a chance to have a baby. Like what we talked about."

"Not to ruin the romantic moment, but ill be right back." I kissed Edward then hopped up from the bed. I ran quickly to Carlisle's study.

"Carlisle?" I knocked on the door.

"Come in, Bella." I slid in through the door and closed it behind me. "Sit down." Carlisle offered me a chair. "So what brings you to my study?" he asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay." I fiddled nervously with the ring on my finger.

"Well, I wanted to know if it was… um… possible for a… vampire… to get… well… pregnant."

"As long as I've been alive, I've never seen it happen. Because we are, well, dead, in some ways. We can only reproduce by biting."

"Oh. Thank you." I quickly stood up from the chair and rushed towards the door.

"Bella?" Carlisle stopped me. "Why do you ask?" I knew he would say something. I walked slowly back to the chair and sat down.

"Well. I wanted to know if it was ever possible for Edward and I to have children. But I guess not."

"Im sorry Bella. I've never heard any cases where a vampire could get pregnant." I slowly walked back to Edward's room. He was there waiting for me in a pair of black silk boxer shorts. He smiled at me, but then his expression changed when he saw mine. I closed and locked the door, then went to sit down beside him.

"So you talked to Carlisle?"

"Yes. I assume you already know what he said."

"I don't care what Carlisle said. I will find a way." Edward kissed my forehead.

**NTR: this part kinda makes it rated more than teen. But its not that bad.**

I couldn't say anything. I stood up. Edward helped me remove my jeans, then my shirt. I never knew Edward's touch was so soft. His hard body pressed against mine. Then we were lost in a world of passion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Graduation

I awoke to the smell of food. I opened my eyes to see Edward no where in sight.

"Edward?" I climbed out of the bed, wrapping the black sheet around me. Over on the table Edward had left me a black silk robe, and a note. Next to the note was the same red rose that he had pulled from the bouquet yesterday. His beautiful handwriting was quickly scrawled across the paper.

_Im downstairs, Carlisle is making you breakfast. I hope the robe fits, Ill get you some clothes after breakfast. Last night was perfect._

_Your Love,_

_Edward_

I couldn't help but smile. Last night was great, but I still couldn't help thinking about what Carlisle said. I've always wanted a baby, but it wasn't possible for vampires. But at least I still have Edward.

The silk robe fit nice around my body, but the smell of food downstairs was even better. I ran down every flight and landed in Edward's arms at the bottom. He greeted me with a passionate kissed, which I returned.

"I love you." He said between small kisses.

"I love you too."

"GET A ROOM!" Alice said jokingly as she ran past us at the base of the stairs.

"We've already been there!" Edward yelled back.

"Gross!"

"Come on, Carlisle made you some sausage and pancakes." Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pushed me towards the kitchen. He sat me down at the end of the table.

"Ah. Good morning Bella. I trust you slept well." Carlisle placed a full plate in front of me. There was pancakes, sausage, hash-browns, and a full glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Carlisle. It smells delicious." I was so hungry, but I didn't want to pig-out in front of my future family. So, I gracefully picked up the fork and ate small bites. For never actually eating the food, Carlisle sure cooked it good. Edward sat and watched me while I ate.

"What?" I asked him. He just shook his head.

"Nothing. Im just staring at your beauty." I playfully batted my eyelashes at him. We both laughed.

At that moment, Emmet and Rosalie came into the kitchen.

"Man. You guys really need to learn to keep it down. I may not sleep, but I do like quiet." Emmet laughed at his own comment. I picked up a sausage patty and threw it at his head.

"Shut up, Emmet." Edward growled. I pushed the plate back on the table.

"Wow. That was delicious." I rubbed my stomach. "Hey Edward, what time is it?" Edward turned in his chair.

"eleven fifty." He replied.

"Oh crap!" I jumped up from the table. "I told Charlie that id be home by noon." I started for the stairs, but Edward came up behind me picking me up, and carrying me back to his room. I quickly changed, trying not to fall over in the rush. Then Edward picked me up and ran to the Volvo.

"Last night was perfect." I told Edward as we pulled out. He smiled at me, once again showing all his teeth.

"Im sorry." He said, Edward's face turned serious.

"Sorry for what?" I knew what he was talking about, I just wanted him to think I forgot.

"Im sorry because you cant have a child. Its because of me." He said sadly.

"Yes, but im not changed yet. So last night, something could have happened." I didn't want to give up.

"I talked to Carlisle this morning. He said the chances of that are very unlikely." I couldn't help but start to cry. I didn't want Edward to see, but he did. Edward pulled the car over, and pulled out his cell phone.

"Carlisle, call Charlie. Tell him that Bella is going to be late… just tell him that they over slept… yeah, everything is fine… no… Bella is just upset… yeah. Thanks Carlisle. Bye." He turned to face me. " Its okay Bella." Edward wiped away my tears.

"Im sorry. I don't want to be upset. I don't know why I am. I have you. Your all I really need."

"I promise you Bella Swan, I will do everything in my power." He kissed me passionately. I loved him. He loved me. That's all I ever needed.

Edward pulled the car back onto the highway. He never let go of my hand the rest of the way home.

——

I never liked going to a small school, until graduation. The small population at my school meant that the ceremony would be shorter.

"Isabella Marie Swan." I jumped up from my seat and quickly walked to get my diploma.

——

Edward waited for us at the back of the gym. It was time to tell Charlie and Renee about the engagement.

"Mom, Dad, Edward and I have something to tell you." The color drained from their faces. "Edward proposed to me yesterday, and I said yes."

"My baby is getting married!" Renee hugged me, then Edward. Charlie's reaction was different. He just stared, dumfounded.

"Dad? Are you going to say anything?" I asked hesitantly.

"Congratulations." That was all he said.

Renee broke the long silence that came afterward.

"Im so proud of you Bella." She hugged me and then Edward again. "Im sorry I have to leave so soon. E-mail me when you get to Alaska. Bye sweetie." Charlie followed her out the door.

"I want her home by ten."

"Yes Charlie." Edward answered. Soon we were joined by the rest of the Cullen's.

I rode back to the Cullen's home with Edward, Alice, and Jasper.

"I never want to graduate again." Alice sighed. We all laughed. This was the family I was supposed to be with. Its not that I didn't love Charlie, but it was safer for the both of us. Victoria was still out there. No matter how much I wanted to forget, she was still there.

Other than Alice's comment, the rest of the car ride was silent.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Change

Nine hours. Nine hours until midnight. Nine hours until I would be a vampire.

——

I carried the final boxes to my truck and closed the tail gait. Charlie stood at the front door watching me. I walked up to him, trying to act really sad. In a way I was, I would be leaving Charlie. My father.

"Call me as soon as you get to the border. Be careful."

"Thank you for everything, dad. Ill be safe, I promise." I hugged him one last time before I climbed into my truck. I turned the key and its engine roared to life.

I felt bad about leaving Charlie, and about lying to him. I wasn't starting collage for another year.

At the Cullen's, Emmet and Edward helped me carry my stuff up to Edward's room. My new room.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Edward asked me. His face was so serious, it scared me.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Edward Cullen, you better not be regretting your promise. I set down the last box in the corner.

"I just wanted to remind you about the last time you were bitten." Of course I remembered. James. Edward saved me before James could kill me. I remember the fire. I remember how it spread throughout my body.

"I remember, and im not afraid to do it again. Do you ever think I would miss the opportunity to be with you forever?"

"Forever? Ah man!" Edward said jokingly. I glared at him. "Hey, I was joking." He kissed me on the forehead. "I love you. Ill be with you forever." Edward kissed my lips. Emmet watched as we grew more passionate, then he left, closing the door behind him. It was the last time I would really be with Edward as a human.

——

I watched as the clock in Esme's closet turned to eleven-thirty. Just thirty minutes. Esme had been helping me get into my dress. I looked at my reflection in the full length mirror. The dress was astonishing, wearing it brought out the auburn color of my hair.

"You look beautiful." Esme pulled the last lace tight. I gasped. Does she know how much that hurts?

"Does the dress have to be this tight?" I said, trying to get air in my lungs. Of course that wouldn't matter after I was changed. Vampires don't have to breathe, but Esme still didn't answer my question.

"Edward is waiting for you." She pushed me out the door, and then disappeared down the hall. Everyone had gone out hunting that night, so Edward and I were now the only ones in the house.

——

"You do know this will hurt." Edward's soft velvet voice whispered in my ear.

"Yes." Get on with it. No second thoughts. No regrets.

"I love you Isabella… Cullen." He advanced towards my neck, I grabbed his hand. "I love you." He whispered one last time. Edward's glittering white teeth sank into my skin. They didn't stay long. Edward had kept himself in control.

Then there was the fire. Fire was all I felt. I wanted to scream as it spread throughout my body, but I didn't, for Edward's sake.

I cant explain the fire. All I can tell you was that it wasn't the kind that kept you from freezing, or that lit up a room when it was dark. This fire didn't have any characteristics except pain. The fire was pain. But it was a good pain, and now I would be with Edward forever.

I tried to concentrate on something other than the pain, so I started to recite _Romeo and Juliet_ in my head.

_Romeo, Romeo, where art thou Romeo? _ He's right in front of me. My non-pain approach only worked for a while. Then the fire hit my heart.

It felt like I was being held under piercing cold water. My lungs wanted to burst. Like my heart was being stabbed by dozens of needles. It didn't feel as if it was going to stop. But then I remembered. _Three days, three days for the change. _The last thing I heard was the sweet sound of Edward playing my lullaby. Then there was nothing.

**NTR: I know, short chapter. I'll try and make them longer. This is the first okay story I've ever written.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Awakening

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me?" It was Edward. I opened my eyes. Edward's handsome face was looking down at me.

"How long have I been out?" I asked. I expected my voice to be rough after sleeping, but it wasn't. It was soft like velvet, like Edward's. I then remembered what happened.

"You've been out for three days. Do you feel okay?" Edward sat down next to me on the black leather sofa. I looked down to notice I was wearing a black silk nightgown; it matched the shorts Edward was wearing the other day. Then I realized that this was Alice's doing. I curled up next to him laying my head on his chest. I noticed he wasn't cold anymore.

"I feel fine… actually… I feel great." I jumped up from the sofa and went to the mirror hanging on the bathroom door.

I didn't realize how much change would happen once I was a vampire. My eyes had turned to the same liquid topaz as Edward's. My once red hair had turned to a deep, shimmering auburn. All these new features made me look flawless like the Cullen's. I was one of them now.

Edward walked up behind me and slid his hands around my waist. No longer would he have to be careful. We didn't have to limit our actions anymore. I turned to kiss him on the lips, and he returned the kiss. The kiss brought us back to the couch. Edward ran his hand through my hair.

"Edward?" Someone knocked on the door, making us stop where we were. It was Carlisle. "Edward, is she awake?" Carlisle opened the door. He wasn't the only one standing outside. The entire Cullen family was behind him. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of them.

"Hi Carlisle. Hi you guys." I waved to everyone standing outside the door. They all filed in

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Carlisle pulled a chair up next to me.

"I feel fine." Carlisle looked at me suspiciously. "Seriously."

"Im just asking." Carlisle turned to face Edward. "You might want to take her to feed."

"Ill get right on that." Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. Carlisle rolled his eyes, and then he stood up and headed for the door.

"I want her in my office as soon as you get back."

"Ill do that." Edward replied. This time he took what Carlisle said seriously.

"You look great!" Alice said as she came to sit by me.

"Thanks." I wasn't sure what I should say. I didn't really _feel_ any different, I just looked it.

"Your one of us now." She gave me a tight hug. Before my change, it probably would have crushed me, but now it felt no different than a regular hug.

Jasper was the next one to greet me after my three day coma. It was nice to know that he could be near me now, without the temptation.

"Hi Bella. You look great." He smiled the first real smile that he's ever directed at me.

"Thanks, Jasper." He and Alice left the room. Rosalie and Emmet were the next to comment on my change. For once, Rosalie actually seemed happy for me. I remembered what she told me a few weeks ago. She said that she didn't want me to change because it isn't the path that she would have chosen.

"Im sorry for the way I've been treating you." Rosalie said. "I hope you can forgive me." I couldn't help but feel sorry for Rosalie. She didn't get the choice to decide whether or not she wanted to be a vampire.

"Of course, Rosalie. I forgive you." For the first time ever, Rosalie gave me a hug. I couldn't help but be surprised. Rosalie had never seemed to be the affectionate type. Other than for Emmet, anyway. I gave her a huge smile.

Esme was the last to leave. She came to sit down next to me.

"Edward. Can I borrow Bella for just a minute?" Edward looked at me, I nodded. He gave me one last kiss before he left us alone.

I turned back to face Esme. Why did she want to talk alone?

"I talked to Carlisle." Esme's face turned apologetic. She knew my dilemma. She knew that I wanted a baby. I pretended to not know what she was talking about. "I know how you feel, Bella."

I thought back to when Esme first told me she had lost a baby. And how Edward became like her first son. I didn't want to be selfish, so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"I don't know why I make it such a big deal. I guess it was because my parents were both an only child. I never had any baby cousins. I never had any brothers and sisters either."

"I just wanted to let you know that your not alone, and you can talk to me any time."

"Thanks, Esme." She gave me a hug before she left the room.

"Is everything okay?" Edward asked.

"Its fine." I smiled at him. "So, how do I hunt?" I growled, surprised at the sound. Then I dived at Edward, he caught me and planted a kiss on my lips. Then we were out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Even More Surprises

"Hi Charlie… sorry im calling so early. Yeah, I know its only 7. I wanted to eat breakfast before I go to class… Yes, im settled in my dorm… Sorry I didn't call at the border. My phone died… Okay. Love you too… Bye, Charlie." I hung up the phone. I couldn't believe I forgot to call Charlie. It was a good thing that he wasn't worried, but that was so unlike Charlie.

"Is everything okay, Bella?" Edward asked. We had all just sat down to watch _Pearl Harbor_. The Cullen's never really watched any movies besides historical fiction.

"Yeah, everything is fine. But that's the problem. Charlie didn't sound angry that I called three days late. He seemed… fake." Then I remembered last year. When James tricked me into thinking that I had been talking to Renee on the phone. But I guess Charlie felt better about my safety thinking that I wasn't with Edward.

"Im sure everything is okay. Ill go over in a while and check on him." I curled up next to Edward on the couch. He wrapped his arms around me.

"That so did _not _happen like that!" Emmet yelled at the T.V.

"I take it that he witnessed some of this?" I whispered in Edward's ear.

"Your right, I did." Emmet overheard me. Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

"No you didn't. You read it in the newspaper." I sighed. I knew that Rosalie had just started an argument.

"Will you just shut-up and watch the movie?" Alice asked. All three of them erupted in an argument.

Suddenly I didn't feel so good. I think Edward noticed.

"Bella, your burning up." Edward was right. My skin felt like it was blazing. "Carlisle, you better check this out." Carlisle was on his feet in an instant. He put his cold hand on my forehead then pulled it back instantly. I wanted to pass out right then and there, but I didn't.

"Bella?" Carlisle tapped my check. "I need you to stay awake."

"What's wrong with her? Carlisle?" Edward asked in an impatient worry.

"Edward, I need you to take her upstairs to your room." I felt Edward's strong arms pick me up, and not three seconds later, I felt him set me down on what I realized to be the leather sofa in our room.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Bella? Are you okay… of course your not… just try and stay awake." I could hear the panic in his voice.

"Is she still conscious?" I watched in a daze as Carlisle pulled out a stethoscope. He placed it on my chest and listened to my breathing. But I wasn't breathing. Why was he doing that if he could tell I wasn't breathing?

"Carlisle. Do you need me to breathe?" I whispered; I couldn't manage to get out a full voice.

"No. Don't breathe." He listened closer to the stethoscope. Out of the blue, a huge smile came across his face. "Edward. Can you leave the room for a second?"

"NO," Edward protested. "Not until you tell me what's wrong with her."

"Edward, I would like to tell Bella first. So she can make up her mind on whether or not she will tell you." Carlisle said sternly. "Don't even think about using your mind reading. Doctor, patient confidentiality."

"Fine." Edward kissed my blazing forehead before he left the room. Closing the door behind him.

"Carlisle? What's wrong with me?" The heat was slowly going away.

"Bella, I don't know how it happened, but… your pregnant." I couldn't explain the sudden overwhelming joy. I broke down crying. "Do you want to tell Edward?" I felt better, like the heat just disappeared.

"Yes. I want to talk to him alone." Carlisle nodded in agreement, and sent Edward in. He closed the door.

"Bella, are you okay? What's wrong?" Edward rushed to my side.

"Im fine. Actually, Im better than fine…" I didn't know how I was going to tell him, so I spat it out. "Edward… im pregnant."

I bit my lip waiting for his reaction. He immediately hugged me.

"Are you serious? Bella. That's wonderful. Were going to be parents, im going to be a father." I had never seen Edward this excited.

"Carlisle doesn't know how, but he is sure." Edward pressed his lips to mine. "Thank you." I whispered in his ear.

"For what?" He stared at me confused.

"For not giving up." We kissed again, when suddenly our bedroom door burst open.

"Alice." I rolled my eyes. She probably already had a vision about it.

"Come on. Tell us!" Alice demanded.

"You guys, Im pregnant." They all stared in astonishment. "And no, I don't know how, but I am."

"That's great Bella!" Esme gave me a tight hug.

"Somebody has been getting a little busy." Emmet elbowed Edward. Then Edward looked at me. Edward and I hadn't _actually _had sex since my last night as a human. Our idea was right.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: A Wedding Plan

The next day, Edward and I waited patiently in Carlisle's study. Well, neither of us were patient, we wanted to know what was happening. Our wait was finally broken when Carlisle stepped through the door. He sat down behind the desk and folded his hands.

"Well first off, I'd like to say congratulations to the both of you achieving something, well, near impossible. In my entire career, I've never seen this happen. From the few tests that I've taken, I do know the sex of the baby." How did he know? I thought you had to at least wait eight months to find that out. "Would you like to know?"

"Of course," Edward and I said in unison.

"From the tests, I have found that you are having a baby girl." Edward squeezed my hand; I turned and smiled at him. "However, im not sure whether or not the baby will be human. I do know that the baby will grow faster. Four and a half months, instead of the usual nine. This is because vampires heal faster than humans." Oh boy, four and a half months. Im going to have to do some serious shopping. "I want weekly check-ups. Right now the baby is completely healthy. Any questions?"

"Yes, actually. Why did I get so hot all of the sudden?"

"That happened because the baby is going between human and vampire stages. Your going to get some of your human traits back. Like eating and sleeping."

"Thank you, Carlisle." Edward helped me out of my chair. Even though I didn't need the help.

"Were having a girl!" I yelled as I ran into the hall. I heard shouts of happiness coming from the living room. It wasn't long until Alice showed up at our bedroom door.

"A baby girl! Im so happy for you!" Alice gave me a huge hug. "You know what that means… SHOPPING!" I sighed. Alice had already recruited me for wedding dress shopping tomorrow. Good thing they had lots of money.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Are you up for coming, Edward?" I knew he wouldn't want to, but it was worth a shot. Shopping alone with Alice would be murder.

"Sorry, I already told Emmet that we would go looking for some tuxes." Im sure that was a lie. Edward and I still haven't even set a date.

"Edward, with the baby coming, I think we should set a date for the wedding." Maybe Alice could use her power to find a good day.

"Sounds good. Do you want a summer or a spring wedding?" He said sarcastically. There wasn't a big difference between spring and summer in Forks. The only thing that changes is the amount of rain.

"Very funny, Edward Cullen. A summer wedding is what I want. We can have it at one of the churches here in town. Im free for any day."

"So am I. What about Renee? Does Phil have a really busy schedule?"

"I think June would be better for him. How about June twenty-third. I'd like to be able to fit into my wedding dress." I couldn't help but laugh. I couldn't believe that in a month, I would be really fat. After four months, a baby is almost at its full size. With the baby growing faster, that means in two months, Ill have a stomach the size of a basketball.

"June twenty-third sounds good." Edward laughed as he rubbed my stomach. I've felt nothing but happiness these past few days. Never in my life would I have thought I would meet a guy like Edward. A guy who loved and cared about me as much as I did for him. And now I was engaged to him and having his child.

"June twenty-third it is," I knew I had a calendar somewhere in the vicinity of our room, the problem was finding it. "Edward? Do you know where I put that calendar?"

"Its hanging in the bathroom," he chuckled. It always seemed as though he took enjoyment in my confusion. The calendar was where Edward said it would be. I flipped the page to June twenty-first and wrote down the date. Our wedding was official.

"What about a rehearsal dinner? And reception? Or the invitations?" Alice exclaimed. Thanks for bringing that to my attention. Now I have more stuff to worry about.

"I think ill leave that to Esme. Alice, you and Rosalie can help me with the shopping. Ill leave the responsibility of the men's tux's in the faithful hands of my dear, dear Edward." I leaned in and gave him a kiss. "Jasper can help you with that, but I don't want Emmet anywhere near the tuxes. Im afraid he'll bring home something neon." Edward and Alice laughed and nodded their head in agreement. When it came to fashion, Emmet wasn't the most reliable person. "Meeting!" I said slightly louder than my usual tone. In an instant the rest of the Cullen's were in our room.

"Bella and I want to talk to you about the wedding plans." Edward said. Wedding plans! Hearing those words come out of his mouth made me so happy.

"And what have you decided on?" Esme asked.

"Edward and I have decided to have the wedding on June twenty-third,"

"Not to be rude," Rosalie interrupted. "But why are you having the wedding so soon?" Because ill be FAT!

"Well, id like to be skinny so I can look nice in my wedding dress," I said, trying to be nice. It was the most obvious reason. "Anyway, Esme, I was wondering if you could find a place for the rehearsal dinner and reception. And then maybe get some invitations made."

"Consider it done." Esme said; a huge smile lit up across her face. I watched as Edward read her thoughts. He smiled too.

"Carlisle, I was wondering if you could take care of the catering. I think you're the only one who has a sense of what food appeals to people.

"Anything for you, Bella." Carlisle smiled.

"Jasper, I was hoping that you could help Edward find some suitable tuxes, and Emmet, I was wondering if you could D.J or find a D.J for the reception." Jasper nodded.

"Got it." Emmet leaned backward resting his head in his hands.

"Rosalie and Alice, I want you to come shopping with me. For a wedding dress and the bridesmaid gowns. Then you can help me shop for the baby. Edward and I will take care of finding the church, and who's invited. Any questions?" Wow, I just organized a wedding in the basis of seven minutes.

**NTR: How do you like the longer chapters? Well, I guess you can call them long. One thing I have noticed about my writing is when I switch from past to pre-tense. Sometimes I use the wrong context. Im trying to fix that. Like I said before, im not the greatest at writing in first person. R&R please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Past Memories

"Bella, wake up," Edward's voice sounded worried. I opened my eyes to see Edward throwing some of my clothes into a duffel bag.

"What's going on?" I whispered. My voice was silky smooth as if I never slept.

"Alice..." Edward said his voice low and worried.

"What happened? Is she okay?" I wouldn't let anything happen to my new family.

"No, Alice is fine. She had a vision about Victoria and that flea rat friend of yours. She's coming back for you." Victoria. I tried to forget about her, and for a while it worked. But now she was back, back to kill me. Me and my baby.

"What? I thought Jacob," I cringed as I said his name. I tried to forget him too. "I thought Jacob and the other, werewolves, drove her out." I didn't like having to talk about Jacob and the rest of his pack. Especially in front of Edward. Then I thought back to what had happened a few weeks ago. On the afternoon that Jacob came to rat me out about the motorcycles. He wanted to remind Edward about the treaty, about how it would be broken if the Cullen's bit anyone. Now the treaty was broken. And sooner or later, the Quileutes would find out. Then they would be free to hunt the Cullen's, my family, me.

"Well apparently the dogs didn't do a good enough job." I glared at Edward. I know he didn't want to hurt _my _feelings; it wasn't my fault that they were enemies. Well, it partially was. I cant help that they're both in love with me. Edward gently, yet quickly pulled me out of the bed and onto my feet. "We have to get you out of here before Victoria gets here. Alice says we only have and hour." He threw me a t-shirt and jeans, and I quickly changed into them.

"What about Charlie?" Here we go again. Im such a magnet for danger.

"Charlie is fine. You haven't been in the house for a while so your scent is gone. But I did send Emmet over to watch him. But Charlie isn't the one you should be worried about. You're the one in danger. Im getting you and our baby out of here."

"Where are you taking me?" There was nowhere for me to go. Nowhere that I was aware of. Charlie's house was out of the question, and I couldn't go anywhere near La Push.

"Im not going to tell you that, not yet anyway. Come on, we have to go." Edward pulled on my arm, but I didn't budge.

"Promise me one thing,"

"Anything," He looked at me suspiciously.

"I don't want to postpone the wedding. Will we be back in time?"

"Of course. I promise, we will be back." Edward gave me a quick kiss and then we were out the door.

Esme and Carlisle were waiting for us in the living room. Edward started at them for a long moment and I realized he was telling them something. I felt so left out not knowing what was going on or where I was going.

"Bella," Carlisle said. "I want you to be extra careful about the baby. I know it doesn't seem like much now, but because of its special condition, I don't want it to get jostled or hurt in any way." He continued telling me about certain precautions that I should take.

"Edward, if anything happens to her," Esme said sternly. Edward looked at her, reading the rest of the thoughts that she wouldn't say aloud in front of me. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me close to him. _Very close. _

"We better get going," Edward sighed. I gave Esme and Carlisle one last hug before Edward pulled me out the front door.

"Can't I say goodbye to Jasper and Alice? What about Rosalie?" I knew there was no way that I would get to talk to Emmet.

"You'll get your chance" Edward's voice hadn't lost its uneasiness. I looked up to see Alice and Jasper sitting in the front seats of the Volvo. Their faces had the same stern look. Was I making this family depressed?

Edward opened the back door for me. Sitting behind the driver's seat was Rosalie. I slid in, Edward was right behind me, closing the door as soon as his feet were inside. Was I really in that much danger?

"Can somebody _really _tell me where your taking me?" I demanded. I looked at Jasper, but he just shook his head. Alice gave me a sympathetic look. My anger made me want to punch something, but Edward's protective arm held me back.

"Ill tell you when we get closer." Edward whispered in my ear. He pulled me closer to him and kissed my forehead. I slowly fell asleep in his arms.

——

Alice stopped the car smoothly, but it still woke me up. Edward's arms were still wrapped around my waist.

"Where are we?" I looked out the window. All I knew was that we were in the middle of nowhere. A place more desolate than Forks.

"Missouri." Alice answered.

"Missouri? How long have I been asleep?" This baby was really making me tired.

"We left yesterday morning. Its twilight." _Twilight. _I remembered what Edward had told me, _Twilight is the safest time for us._

The trees in this area were so thick that it reminded me of Forks. The only thing different was the amount of sunlight. I could see a small amount coming in through the trees. This was definitely a place we could stay for awhile.

Alice put the car in park then opened her door. A wave of fresh air hit my face. It smelt like river water, and campfire barbeque. My stomach growled, Edward laughed.

"Ham or turkey?" Edward said. He pulled me out to the back of the Volvo and opened the trunk. "You didn't think I forgot about your condition, did you?" He smiled that crooked smile I loved so much.

"No," I lied. Edward looked at me with suspicion, the smile still on his face. "Well… Not completely. Turkey." I said. Edward opened the cooler and pulled out a neatly made turkey sub. He handed it to me along with a Dr. Pepper.

"Thanks," I stood on my tiptoes so I could kiss his lips. Then to my dismay, Edward pulled me back toward the rest of the group.

"How long will we be here?" I said as bit off a huge piece of the sandwich.

"Only for a bit. Victoria still has your sent, but it will be a day or so until she gets here. Thankfully, she doesn't have transportation like we do." Jasper said.

"So then where are we headed?" Alice asked, I didn't know why. Alice was the one who was driving.

"St. Louis, were going to the airport." Edward said quickly. I sighed. How come all my plane rides were during depressing times?

"Why don't we head there now?" Jasper said.

"Bella needs to walk a bit. Its one of Carlisle's precautions."

"I think the baby and I will be fine sitting in a car." Edward glared at me.

"Nothing gets by. You _have _to be _careful_." He sat down on the hood of the Volvo and pulled me into his lap.

"Speaking of baby," Alice started. "Have you guys talked about any names?"

"We haven't _actually _talked about it. But I have come up with a few names." I turned my head to look at Edward. He nodded his head for me to continue. "I was thinking either Sophie Elizabeth Cullen, or Lily-Marie Alizabeth Cullen. What do you think?"

"Lily-Marie. It has a nice ring to it." Edward whispered into my ear. He traced his finger along the back of my neck, making me almost choke on my sandwich. I started to cough uncontrollably.

"Great job Edward. Making her choke?" Jasper laughed. Edward patted my back until I stopped coughing.

"Are you okay?" He easily turned me around to face him. I nodded my head.

"You're dazzling me again." I glared at him jokingly. Edward rolled his eyes.

"You know I can't help it." He sighed. I shoved the last bite of my sandwich into his mouth. A look of disgust quickly spread across his face. "Are you trying to kill me?" I've heard that one before.

"You deserved it." I hopped down from Edward's lap and walked to the tree line a few feet away. A few feet away from the tree line was a river.

"What river is this?" I asked. Its water was crystal clear up close, but from a distance, its base looked black.

"It's the East Fork of the Black River." Edward said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "You know you shouldn't be walking around by yourself." He whispered low in my ear. "I don't care how far we are from danger. I don't want to loose you."

"You do know I can take care of myself." I kissed him quickly on the lips.

"We should get going. It's getting dark now." He pulled me back towards the car.

——

The car ride to the airport seemed to last forever, even at the speed of which Alice drove. Rosalie and Jasper had just switched seats in a small town called Cedar Hill. Sitting between Jasper and Edward put me at ease in a way. Not that I was worried or anything, but my anxiety went away.

"How much longer till we get there?" I whined. I was getting impatient of sitting.

"Its Forty miles from here to the airport," Alice said. "About thirty minutes." I sighed. Thirty minutes was going to be a long time. Edward occupied most of my time by running his fingers through my hair and down my neck.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Red Eye

The airport was in a state of calm when we arrived. Alice put the Volvo in park in front of the main terminal. Edward held my door open and helped me out of the car, never once letting go of my hand. He waved his hand for Rosalie to roll down her window.

"Make sure you call Carlisle. They should be at the river soon." Edward's face kept its lately usual shadow of worry as he grabbed our bags from the trunk. "I know there isn't any worry, but be careful" Saying that I was confused wouldn't even begin to cover it. What was going on?

"You mean; they're not coming with us?" I felt like an idiot for asking.

"No. They're staying behind to confront Victoria." Edward replied. I've told Edward time and time again, that I wanted to be the one to destroy her. But I was good and I didn't whine in protest.

"Then where are we going?" I kept my mouth shut, not allowing any complaints to come out.

"We," Edward slid his hands around my waist, still looking at my face. "Are going on our pre-honeymoon." I looked at him with curiosity.

"Pre-honeymoon?"

"We, as an engaged couple, are going to Italy."

"Italy? The last time I was in Italy, I had vampires eyeing me. Do you seriously think I want to go AGAIN?" I raged. Edward just stared at me, a sudden feeling of calm spread over me. I glared at Jasper.

"There is nothing to worry about. Your now a vampire so unless you upset the Volturi, you have nothing to worry about. Im here too, nothing can hurt you. Besides, were not even going near Volterra. We are going to be in the sweet city of Venice. But of course, we'll have to spend the days… inside."

"That sounds great." I whispered sadly. I hated having to leave like this. I hated leaving after all the trouble I caused.

"Don't worry, Bella. We'll call as soon as she's gone. I promise." Alice blew us kisses before she put the car into drive.

"Be safe." Edward's last reminder rang in my ears until the Volvo sped away. "Let's go. We still have to get our tickets." My sweet Edward forgot one thing, I needed a passport.

"Tickets? Oh crap, I don't have my passport. Now we can't go." I tried to fake a sad voice. Edward didn't buy it.

"You're not getting out of this." He reached into his bag and pulled out my passport. I glared at Edward; he smiled that crooked smile that I loved so much.

"You're cruel." I whispered. He simply laughed.

The inside of the airport didn't match the outside. Inside the building, it was as busy as ever. The people in the airport were lucky of my strange pregnancy and the fact that it gave me my human eating habits. I barely had time to look around before Edward gently pulled me towards the international flight check-in desk. To my dismay, a male flight attendant was sitting behind it.

"Will I have to dazzle him." I whispered low enough that only Edward could hear. He gave a low laugh.

"Only if you want to. I'll but in if you need me to."

"Excuse me?" I tried to make my voice sound as sexy as possible. The attendant looked up immediately.

"Ye-yes?" He stammered. I stared deep into his eyes, not exactly sure what I should say.

"We need two plane tickets to New York."

"The red eye." Edward interrupted.

"Im sorry sir, there aren't any tickets left. All the other seats have been reserved." Then the attendant realized he had said the wrong thing.

"Yes there are." Edward said, his eyes were hypnotizing. "There are two first class seats open." Edward slid a stack of one hundreds onto the counter. "I think this should cover it." The attendant slid two tickets onto the counter, not saying a word.

"Thank you." Edward said politely. He picked turned me toward the gate, our confrontation took no more than two minutes.

"I really need to work on my dazzling." I sighed; Edward laughed.

"No, you did fine. You didn't see what that guy was thinking." Im sure it wasn't appropriate.

"What was he thinking?" Edward shook his head. "Tell me!" I demanded. He just laughed.

"Let's just say he was very… happy. To put it plainly anyway." Now I didn't want to know what that guy was thinking.

We easily weaved our way through the crowd, finding our gate within minutes. The seating area was all the way full but we managed to find a seat in the corner. It was only one chair; the other was occupied by a bag. I assumed it belonged to the girl who was sitting next to it. She looked my age, but taller with auburn hair, the same copper color as Edward's, and brown eyes.

"Excuse me?" Edward said. "Is this seat taken?" He pointed to the girl's large yellow backpack.

"Oh, sorry." The girl slid the bag off the chair, and shoved it under her own seat. Edward's dazzling didn't seem to affect her. I sat down next to her, trying my hardest not to sit too close. Edward sat down on the other side of me, keeping his arm wrapped around my waist. We sat in silence for a few minutes until Edward finally said something in my ear.

"Talk to her, she wont let me hear anything, and I don't know how she's keeping me from her head. It's like she chooses when she wants me to hear what she's thinking. The strangest thing is that she's completely human, and she knows what we are."

"So," I said awkwardly. "Why are you going to New York?" It took a few seconds for the girl to answer.

"Im going to Italy and the only plane there leaves from New York." What did this girl know?

"Seriously? My fiancée and I are going to Venice. It's our pre-honey moon. What city are you headed to?" The girl stared at Edward, he looked away. A look of curiosity spread across her face.

"Volterra," She replied. I almost let out a gasp; Edward squeezed my hand telling me to keep my mouth shut.

"What's your name?" I asked trying not to pry.

"Sophie." She answered. "And yours?" She signaled to me and then Edward.

"Im Bella and this is Edward. So, Sophie, how old are you?" I know this was prying, but I was interested.

"Thirteen. I'd be fourteen in December." She would be?

"Wow, your awfully tall for your age." She just nodded her head. I turned to Edward to whisper into his ear.

"Has she let you see anything else? Something is up with this girl."

"No, she hasn't let me see anything else. But she's going to Volterra, so something must be up. Ask her what class she's flying in." I turned to face Sophie again.

"So, what class are you flying in?"

"First. And you?" Sophie seemed as if she already knew the answer. I looked at her, staring deep into her eyes. Something was different about them. Like Edward, her eyes changed colors. I watched as they turned from a dark brown to a liquid topaz, then back again.

"First." We stared at each other for another moment.

"I know what you are." She whispered, low and quick. I turned quickly to Edward. He seemed to be in as much shock as I was.

"Excuse me?" She knew what Edward and I were. There was no doubt about it.

"You and your, Edward. You're not human." Sophie said this all while staring deep into Edwards eyes. I suddenly realized what she was doing. She could read Edwards mind. "You're vampires." She knew are secret. But for some odd reason, I felt like I could trust her.

"Yes we are." Edward answered.

"And you're running from, Victoria."

"Do you know her?" I asked; such a stupid question.

"Only from your fiancée's mind. And you are going to Italy to get away from her while the rest of your clan hunts her down."

"Yes. But how do you know all of this? You're human." I thought for a second. "Yet you read minds." Suddenly, the loud speaker interrupted us.

"All first class passengers please enter the gate. All first class passengers." Sophie immediately hopped up from her chair. Id only ever seen the Cullen's move that fast. I didn't know what Sophie was, but I intended to find out.

The first class wasn't very crowded. It was very easy to find a seat next to Sophie.

"You were going to ask more questions." Sophie said as we sat down next to her.

"Yes," Edward said. He sat next to her instead of me. "Bella, you need to sleep. For the baby's sake." I wanted to protest, but I was still tired, so I made myself comfortable on his marble shoulder, I was close enough to overhear their conversation.

"So you read minds do you?" Edward asked.

"Yes. I can do many things." There was a short pause. "Your wondering why I can do these things, yet im only human."

"Yes. I assume your human. You look like one and your blood smells like it too. But then suddenly you'll change, and I cant smell you at all."

"Your pretty close. Im a very rare part vampire. A changeling if you will. My mother was bitten a day before my birth, making me able to change from human to vampire at will. She went to Italy a short time after. She destroyed herself." There was another moment of silence. Then I heard Edward's velvet voice once more.

"I've never heard of that happening before. Interesting. So, what is your _actual _age?"

"I was born December first" she paused. "Nineteen eighteen. For some odd reason, after I was born, I grew like a normal person. But when I turned thirteen, everything stopped. Like I said before. I _would _be fourteen on December first, for those who thought I was human. That's what I tell everyone anyway. It will actually be my,"

"Eighty-ninth birthday." Edward interrupted her. "What was your mother's name?" He asked quickly.

"Olivia Williams." I felt Edward stiffen; I didn't know why.

"And your fathers name?"

"Edward Masen. He died a short while before I was born. Or so my mother said." I remembered what Carlisle had told me last fall. _Edward Masen._ There was a long silence.

"Sophie, I think im your father."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: New Found Family

It took a second for me to register what was going on. I turned to look at Edward. I had only ever seen this face once; the day he left me. Edward's eyes were filled with sadness.

"You're Edward Masen." Sophie whispered.

"Yes. Well, I was. Its Edward Cullen now. I was adopted by the man who changed me." If a vampire could cry, im sure that Edward would be right now. Tears were already streaming down Sophie's cheeks.

"What should I call you?" Sophie let a small laugh escape her tears.

"Whatever you want to call me." Edward's eyes gained some happiness. He hugged Sophie, and then turned to me. "Im so sorry that I didn't tell you Bella. Honestly, I forgot about my human life."

"Its okay Edward. I understand. There is no need to be sorry." And there really wasn't a reason for him to be sorry. Its just the coincidence that they met, _right now_. Edward leaned his head back on the seat and closed his eyes. I put my head back on his shoulder and he grabbed my hand.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered; his velvet voice was back to its happy, soothing sound. "I love you… Sophie." I wonder how strange it was for him to say that. Edward rubbed his thumb in circles on the back of my hand. Making me fall asleep.

———

"We are now descending into New York national airport. All passengers please buckle your seatbelts and place the tray tables back into their upright position." The crackling intercom made me jump in my seat. I heard Edward's low laugh

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Edward whispered in my ear.

"What time is it?" I heard Sophie say from the other side of Edward.

"It's three o'clock." Edward answered.

"Has anyone called you yet?" I really hoped the Cullen's were okay.

"No, but im sure they were waiting for and acceptable hour to call. Human or not, I don't really want to be called at three o'clock in the morning." He smiled the same crooked smile that I loved. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Do you want to call a hotel and reserve a suite? That way Sophie can stay with us." I reached for the phone in Edward's carry-on bag.

"Ill be fine on my own. You guys go on your honeymoon." I turned and shook my head at Sophie.

"No, your one of the family now. Your staying with us, and your going to come back to Forks with us."

"Bella is right, Sophie. I want to take care of you like a father should. Even if I wasn't there before, im here now." Edward laughed.

"All right. Ill come, but I don't want any special treatment. I've been on my own for eighty three years." She laughed. "Its just so… odd. Running into you at the airport. I was going to Volterra so I wouldn't have to be alone. Im not saying that being alone was bad, but its nice having someone who knows what your going through. But for all I know, there is no one out there like me." From what I knew, Sophie was a sweet girl. The more that I looked at her, the more I realized how much she was like Edward with her mannerisms. The only thing that was different was her eyes. Sophie's eyes were a startling dark brown.

Edward took the phone from my hand pulling up a number in the memory. Then he carried on a quick conversation that I didn't bother to listen to.

——

I should have known that Edward would pick the most expensive hotel in New York City. The Ritz was all that it was said to be. Our suite was on the top floor overlooking all of downtown. It was the most amazing view.

The suite itself was amazing. All the walls were upholstered in beautiful fabrics, and decorated with paintings by Monet. The countertops and floors were done in a dark cream colored marble.

"This place is beautiful!" Sophie ran to the nearest couch and stretched out over it.

"Well, I thought if we were going to have to be here all day, than we might as well stay in style." Edward smiled that same crooked smile that I loved. I felt like my heart would jump out of my chest, and I tried not to show it.

It didn't take long for the three, well actually four of us to settle in. The conversation mainly consisted on what we were going to do when we went back to Forks.

"So, what are we going to tell everyone?" I was sure that Esme would certainly welcome Sophie with open arms, Carlisle too.

"Were going to tell them the truth. Because Sophie is already one of us, Jasper shouldn't have a problem. And I don't see why anyone else should have a problem." Suddenly Edward's cell phone rang and it flashed to his ear. Sophie watched him carefully. I assumed that she could see the conversation in Edwards head.

For once I couldn't understand the low quick speaking of Edward. I was sure that it was Carlisle. Within a minute the conversation was over. That was one of the results of becoming a vampire. A usual human conversation that would take five minutes could take a vampire two minutes.

"That was Carlisle." Edward said. His voice at its usual calm tone, meaning that everything had gone well. "He said that they found and," Edward hesitated. "Destroyed Victoria. And because they also tracked her, the Quileutes found out about it. Now they know that something is up. Carlisle is going to try to keep the peace for now. He wants us to still go to Italy. But now he wants us to go to Volterra, to show them that your changed. That way we have less danger to worry about. Then he wants us back in Forks, all of us." Edward nodded his head towards Sophie.

"So, the Quileutes found out about you biting me." I remembered what Jacob had told me a few weeks ago. _The treaty is quite specific. If any of them bite a human, the truce is over. _Bite, _not kill. _"Your treaty is broken. They are free to hunt you, to hunt _us._" What had I done now?

My poor family. I don't know what I'd do without them. Maybe if I was lucky enough, I'd already be dead. I owe the Cullen's everything for putting up with me, saving me.

"I came at a really bad time, didn't I?" Sophie whispered. Saying something back would only make the situation worse. But Sophie didn't come at a bad time. Sophie seemed to have a calming affect like Jasper, and it really worked on Edward.

"No, you didn't. If you really knew Bella, you would know that she is a magnet for danger. This type of situation is normal." Edward laughed.

"Oh shut-up!" I sighed. It was pointless now to deny that I was a danger magnet. Trouble always seemed to find me.

"You know I'm right." Edward brushed his lips across my ear making my heart jump.

"So, Sophie, do you have anything else besides that bag?" A change of subject was needed.

"That bag is only some clothes and crap, for the trip. I have a house full of books and CD's. I absolutely love music."

"Well, that's one thing you get from your father." I paused. "Or do you think calling you father makes you sound too old?" Edward laughed.

"I think im old enough to be called great grand-father. Father, or dad, sounds fine to me." His grin was wider than ever. Sophie brought the conversation back.

"When we go back to St. Louis, we need to get my car from the garage." I stared at Sophie in amazement. Then I realized that she could pass for a seventeen year old.

"What kind of car is it?" Edward asked; showing no surprise that his daughter had a car. Every time I looked at her, I found it hard to believe that she had been alive for eighty-nine years.

"It's a 2006 icy blue, mustang convertible, with black leather interior and really, really dark tinted windows; for when I want to be… me." Sophie seemed to like her non-human side better.

The rest of the day was spent in constant conversation. Twenty questions was a better way to put it. Edward threw out questions like he did when we first met.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Italian Detours

This flight to Florence was much easier than my first. That was only because Edward was beside me. We arrived at the airport around ten A.M.

Once in the city, Edward bought a car. He bought, not rented it. It was Alice's favorite, a 911 turbo, in yellow.

"Are you doing some early Christmas shopping?" I laughed.

"I promised Alice." He flashed my favorite smile. Edward was such a dedicated brother. It seemed as if he never broke a promise.

"So, what are the Cullen's like?" Sophie asked from the backseat.

"Well," Edward began. "Carlisle Cullen, the man who changed me is a doctor. He and his wife Esme adopted all of us into their family."

"Esme is the most caring person you'll ever meet." I added.

"Carlisle brought Rosalie to the family next. He was hoping that she would be to me as Esme was to him, but Rosalie was no more than a sister to me. She can be really nice; you just have to give her a chance. Rosalie brought Emmet to the family next. He's very strong, that's a special trait he gained after becoming a vampire."

"He's like a big, lovable teddy bear."

"Alice is my age. She is what you call… special, like us. Alice see's the future." I watched as Sophie's eyes widened.

"She's like me too." What was she talking about?

"What do you mean, Sophie?" I asked, just as wide eyed as she was.

"Your Alice, she's like me. I told you I can do many things, besides reading minds. I can see the future too. And your other brother Jasper, he can control the aura of a room, or a person's feelings. What if I told you about everything I can do, you wouldn't believe some of it, would you?"

"That doesn't surprise me. What you are," Edward paused. "What I've made you; you can do way more than the average vampire." Edward slowed the car and I finally realized where we were. _Carlisle wants us to go to the Volturi, to show them you've changed. That rids us of more trouble. _"We're here." Edward said with a musical note in his voice.

"Yippee!" I threw my arms in the air, being sarcastic of course. This was the last place on earth that I wanted to be. Even though Edward changed me, I could still feel that something was going to go wrong.

Edward drove through the gates and into the nearest alleyway.

"Bella, make sure you keep to the shadows. Sophie, stay in your vampire form, so you can keep up." Edward threw his bag over his shoulder. "The Volturi already knows were here. Demetri should be here any second."

"This Demetri has a very gruesome past," Sophie whispered. I assumed that she was like Aro and Edward combined. Able to see what one was thinking and without physical contact; able to see their past thoughts.

"Why, hello Edward, nice to see you again." All three of us spun around to see who was joining us. I already knew. "And Bella, you look more ravishing than ever." Demetri turned his eyes to Sophie. "And who is this beautiful young lady." At that moment I realized that Sophie was in her human form. I could tell by her eyes, they were the chocolate brown, not gold.

Edward stepped forward; a deep growl coming from his chest. Edward's threat didn't stop Demetri's interest. Sophie stared back at him, her eyes changing from brown to gold.

"Strange," Demetri muttered. "What are you?" He walked closer to Edward.

"That's not important now." Sophie's voice rang in my ears. "Take us to Aro, no detours." Her eyes seemed to be hypnotic. I looked away, wondering whether or not they would affect me.

"Yes, yes, of course. Aro." Demetri glared at Sophie. "Come along." Demetri turned and headed off into the darkness.

"There are a lot of things I don't know about you, Sophie. Maybe its better that I don't know them." Edward grinned.

――

To my surprise, Demetri led us in through the front doors of the castle. I would think that the daylight would cause us to enter the underground way like last time.

"Where is he taking us?" I whispered to Sophie. Her abilities were beyond normal, there were so many things that she could do.

"I see us sitting in many different rooms." Sophie didn't look at me when she talked.

"What does the first one look like?" I couldn't stand another trip to the turret; such monsters. Sophie was quiet for a few seconds before she answered me.

"Stone walls, very few windows, and only one exit that I can see." Edwards arm tightened around me and I froze. Only one exit. The Volturi were hungry.

I looked up into Edward's eyes to see that he wasn't looking back at me. Edward was staring at Sophie, and I realized that they were having a silent conversation. Being left out wasn't the greatest feeling.

"I need you to stay here for a moment." Demetri said. I finally realized where we were.

"Good afternoon, can I get you anything?" Gianna was still sitting behind the same desk in the corner of the room.

"No thank you." Edward said politely, though a scowl covered his face. We waited in silence until Demetri returned. To my dismay, he brought Aro with him. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Sophie's eyes. She had changed back to her human form.

"Greetings! Welcome back to Volterra! Edward, I see you've kept to your promise, and so soon." He paused to glance at Sophie. "Why who is this? Another human, Edward? Just what will we do with you?" My eyes glanced back and forth from Aro to Sophie, waiting to see what Aro would say. Sure enough, Sophie's eyes changed. "Interesting? What is your name?" Aro demanded, not even trying to sound nice. It seemed as if his interest got the best of him. Sophie gazed carefully at him, faking a smile.

"Sophie, Sophie Williams-Masen-_Cullen._" She answered smugly, her fake smile tuned to a mischievous grin. I learned a lot of things by watching Sophie's eyes, and now I knew that she was telling something to Aro silently. Not only could she read others minds, but she could communicate through others minds.

"That was very interesting, we'll talk more in a moment, come along!"

To my surprise, Aro didn't lead us into the turret room. Instead, he led us to a more comfortable room. The walls of this room were more extravagant than those of downstairs. Each of the walls were upholstered with lavish red and gold fabrics. A fireplace dominated one side of the large room. Placed in front of it was an intricately carved table with twelve tall arm chairs. I assumed that they used it for meetings, seeing as though there was no other purpose. Marcus and Caius sat at the head of the table, Aro joined them, sitting in the center chair. He motioned for us to sit down across from him.

**NTR: When I write something, I always like to have maps, so I know where everything is. This is the seating arrangement at the conference table. Just imagine that the table is there. It was a pain in the butt to make too.**

**Aro**

**Marcus**

**Caius**

**Felix** **Demetri**

**Jane Alec**

**Heidi, Sophie, Edward, Bella, empty**

**Hopefully you see what I was getting at. It helps me write when I have an image to look at.**

"So, Edward, what brings you to Volterra?" Aro said, his pleased voice echoed throughout the room.

"Carlisle sent us. He wanted us to show you that we kept our end of the bargain, just like you."

"Well, well, you have, and so soon too." Aro paused to stare at Sophie for a moment. "Now onto another matter. Sophie here tells me that you, Edward, are her father. From your human life I presume. It's so interesting, what you've made her; a changeling. I've never in my life seen anything like her. It's amazing that she has acquired all these powers. Seeing the future, reading minds, controlling emotions. I see that she is also like our Jane. This is very astonishing. I know that you and Bella have already declined my offer, Edward, but Sophie, will you consider joining us?" I watched Sophie carefully. This was the only reason she had come to Italy. She wanted to join their coven.

"No thank you. I once wanted to join you, but now I've found my father, and im staying with him." Sophie pushed back from the table swiftly. I assumed that Sophie saw them causing trouble. "Now if you wouldn't mind, we have other affairs to get to." Sophie headed towards the door, and I followed, but Edward didn't. He remained seated.

"Go on ahead; I'll meet you in the lobby." This was so unlike Edward.

I obeyed Edward and followed Sophie back down to the lobby. The minutes passed and Edward still hadn't joined us. Sophie sat next to me in deep concentration, and I assumed she was hearing in on their conversation. My patience was being tried, and I couldn't take it any longer.

"What is going on?" I demanded. Sophie sat for a moment, until she answered.

"He stayed to make sure that they don't interfere with anything. Aro knows about the wolves, and he doesn't like what is going on. But Edward, dad, won't let them do anything, he's coming now, with a new plan." Within a few seconds, Edward was in the lobby. His face was at its usual splendor, as if nothing bad had happened. Something bad like and argument.

"We have to go. Carlisle will be expecting us in a few days, and I have a plan."

Once at the airport in Florence, Edward managed to have the car shipped back to Forks by Christmas. The ungodly amount of money to do so didn't even faze him. But like I said before, money was just something that the Cullen's accumulated over time.

**NTR: Im sorry, but yes, Jacob will be sticking his ugly head in within the next few chapters. He's a problem in the storyline, and I'll take care of him.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Home Again

The trip back to St. Louis was a real pain. Edward wouldn't tell me what was going on. This really disappointed me. I knew that Sophie was in on every last detail, and that they were using their special powers to communicate without me.

While they talked silently, I mulled over what I was to tell my parents when I showed up to my wedding only a month or so pregnant, then I come back from my week-long honeymoon fat as ever. This was not going to be easy.

Sophie drove just as fast as the rest of the Cullen's; maybe even faster. We reached her lakefront home around noon, the sun was covered just enough for Edward and I to be seen. Though I really don't think it mattered. The house was big enough for a family of four. With all of the possessions Sophie had, you'd think that more people had lived there.

Two of the three bedrooms were dedicated to Sophie's love of reading and music. The rest of the house was decorated in a Victorian style. This place shows way to much hard work to sell. In the living rooms far corner was a grand piano; next to it was a bass, cello, violin, guitar, and a wide variety of wind instruments. I assumed that Sophie played all of them; each to a great degree.

"Nice place," Edward commented. "I think you should keep it, even though you're coming to live with us. It would make a nice vacation house." Sophie laughed at the last comment. "What's so funny?"

"Vacationers in this neighborhood are very annoying; and the ones who live here full time agree with me." Sophie went to a closet and pulled out a stack of folded boxes. "We can start in my music room first. These boxes are already labeled."

Sophie led us into the middle bedroom first. It reminded me of Edward's. All four walls were covered top to bottom with CD's, and a stereo sat in the far corner.

"So how are all these sorted?" Edward asked as he read one of the boxes.

"By genre, then year, then alphabetical order." Sophie headed to the first wall of CD's, took a stack, and placed it in a box. She moved quickly, and within ten minutes, the room was cleared.

——

Everyone waited for our return; I could see the eagerness on their faces as we pulled up the drive. Edward followed behind us in the large moving van.

"They are very excited about me being here, especially Esme." Sophie said, reading their minds.

"Of course they are. They've seen Edward go for so long without a companion, and then he found me. And now that you've found him, he's happier than ever."

Sophie took the key out of the ignition, and opened her car door. Edward was at her side in an instant. I smiled encouragingly, knowing that her introduction was on a stranger circumstance than my own.

"Welcome home!" Alice shouted. She ran and hugged me; almost knocking me off my feet.

I went back to join Edward and Sophie; and I could see that Sophie was changing back and forth from human to vampire. Everyone except Carlisle seemed confused. Apparently he hadn't said anything.

"Everyone," Edward said; his voice calm. "This is my daughter, Sophie." There was a moment of awkward silence, which Carlisle broke before it became too awkward.

"It's nice to meet you, Sophie. Im so sorry about what happened all those years ago, I didn't know that you were out there."

"That's okay." Sophie was completely at ease; her powers were probably why.

"Im sorry, but can somebody explain what is going on here? No offense to you, Sophie." Jasper said. Im sure Sophie's changing was causing his senses to go berserk.

"How about we get Sophie moved and settled in. Then we can discuss this." Carlisle started for the moving van.

I turned to Sophie, and I could tell she was reading their minds; but then her expression changed.

"What the―" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Sophie, try not to mess with them until they know what's going on." Edward yelled from the back of the moving van. Sophie sighed, and then went to help carry everything in.

"How did she do that?" Rosalie spat.

"Edward will explain later." Living with Sophie was going to be a major change. I was the only one who could withstand her power, but even then, she still had a major influence on me.

――

It didn't take long for us to move all of Sophie's things in. Carlisle had cleared out the attic for a bedroom. Sophie's room was the only one in the house with a bed. I was kind of jealous about that.

After we moved everything in, Carlisle sat us down for a family meeting. It's not like we haven't had anything like it before. The last meeting like this was when I was on the run from James.

"Im sure you know why were here. We have a problem with the Quileutes. They know that we've broken the treaty. I've managed to keep them out for a while. But they are on the hunt. So we need a plan to get the treaty back up. Edward, do you have anything to say?"

"Yeah, I do. I have a plan." Edward pulled a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket and set it on the table. "Im sure you're all curious about Sophie―"

"Yes we are! I wanna know how she can do all that she―" Edward put up a finger, stopping Jasper from saying anything else.

"I didn't know it, but while I was on my own for a while, I found my old girlfriend Olivia. She was pregnant with Sophie, but I didn't know until after I bit her, I was lucky enough to stop. That's why Sophie is what she is: a changeling. Apparently what I made her has come with the same abilities that some of us have."

"So that's why I could hear her in my mind?" Rosalie said; the usual glare across her face.

"Yes," We were all surprised to hear Sophie talk. She hadn't said much to any of us, except Edward. "I can do a lot of things, but don't ask me how. They just kind of came to me, on my birthdays. Then, when I turned thirteen, everything stopped. I didn't get any older after that. You want to know?" Everyone silently nodded their heads. "Get ready for a long list." She started to list them off, one by one, and the age she was when she received the gift. "At five, I could read minds, and with practice, I learned to see peoples past thoughts. At six, I started seeing glimpses of the future, I soon learned to do it out of my own will. When I turned seven, I learned how to make someone's mood better. At eight, I could see how close someone was to another person. My ninth birthday brought me the ability to track, very well. Then my tenth birthday came, and I learned to close my mind from others.

"My eleventh birthday made me telepathic, and my twelfth birthday brought the power to torture others with my mind, kind of a cruel gift, I've never really used it. On my last birthday, when I turned thirteen, I learned how to manipulatively control people. I usually just use it to talk to others through their mind."

When she finished, everyone was silent, and I couldn't help but let a giggle escape my mouth. It was honestly funny, seeing as though I was the only one she couldn't control if she wanted too.

"So, to my plan." Edward continued; ignoring the silence. "I was thinking that we could send Sophie, in her human form, over to La Push. Then, she can use her charm to attract Jacob Black. He is a very weak kid, and he should like her in no time. From there, Sophie can act as a spy. Carlisle can decide what to do from the information we get."

At that moment, I wanted to hit Edward upside the head. Sure, it was a good idea. But using Sophie? That was wrong; using Jacob was wrong too. I knew that being friends with Jacob was impossible, and I still haven't forgiven him for ratting on me. But it was still absolutely wrong.

"Well, that is a good plan Edward. Im okay with it, only as long as Sophie is." Carlisle turned to Sophie, waiting for a reply.

"Of course im okay with it. Now is this Jacob kid attractive, Bella?" Great, now everyone was looking at me.

"Yeah, I guess." I wasn't exactly sure what to say about that; seeing as though my fiancée's entire family was sitting around me.

Sophie looked at Edward for a moment.

"He's okay, a bit better with the short hair too; I thought a wolf would look a bit less attractive." She laughed.

"Don't trust Edward's mental images. He see's Jacob in a different way than a human does." I added. Knowing Edward, he probably gave Jacob devil horns in his mind, or a moustache goatee ensemble; something that a child would do.

Everyone except Sophie and me headed to their rooms after the meeting. We were the only one's in the house who needed to eat.

"So, how exactly do you make it around with the whole eating and sleeping thing?" I asked her.

"I only have to sleep about eight hours a week; and I usually do that on Sunday nights. That was when I went to school. I used to hunt a lot when I was younger, and my mom was still around. She needed me to stay in my vampire form around her. Not that she would ever bite me, it's just the smell made it hard for her to concentrate. My favorite food to eat is rare steak. It's the half and half food for me." We both laughed at that comment.

Rare steak did sound like a food that vampires could probably tolerate. All the juicy blood still soaked up inside the meat. That sounded extremely delicious.

"Well," I opened the refrigerator door to see that someone had restocked it while we were gone. "Do you like smoked sausage and fried potatoes?"

"Sounds delicious, need any help?" Sophie walked gracefully to the counter and grabbed the potatoes. "Where is a cutting board and knife at?" I pointed to a drawer beside the sink.

"This is kind of nice," I carefully sliced the sausage into bits and put them into the frying pan. "Im not the only person who has to eat, but this won't last for long. Only four or so more months, then im back to an all blood diet." It had been a while since I'd said anything about the baby. Im sure that Carlisle would have me in his study tomorrow for a check-up.

"Wow, people in this house sure have good senses." Sophie commented as I poured oil into another frying pan.

"They like to complain about all the food I cook. And how it smells like―"

"Mud," Emmet stated. I hadn't heard him come in. "What are you making?"

"Fried potatoes and sausage, what are you doing down here?" Emmet was rummaging through the refrigerator, when he pulled out a tub of butter I knew I had asked the wrong question. "Never mind, I don't want to know anymore."

"What? It's not like you―" I did not want to know what he and Rosalie were doing.

"Child in the room!" Sophie chimed in sarcastically.

"I suggest you close your mind to some of the people in this house, especially after dark." I suggested. I'm sure that if she didn't close her mind, then she would be seeing a lot of Rosalie and Emmet that she wouldn't want to see.

**AN: I'm so sorry! I forgot that Edward said he was a virgin before. Oops! My excuse for this mistake: maybe the flu made him lose some of his brain cells, therefore he forgot! Yeah, I know; sad excuse. I'm trying my best to make everything historically correct. Sorry!! And um… I won't be able to update for a while. I'm going on vacation, and I won't have a computer with me. But I will write and update as soon as I get back!!!! And now that Harry Potter seven is coming out, im gonna be a little more occupied with that. But on August seventh, IM BACK ON!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: The Plan

**AN: This is a warning to all of you who haven't read Eclipse; DON'T READ PAST THIS POINT, UNTIL YOU DO!! I will be using some information/ dialogue concepts from the book and I don't want to ruin it for anyone. So please don't read this if you haven't yet finished Eclipse! **

The day was nice and sunny for a change, making Edwards plan even better. During one of our many conversations, Sophie told me that the sunnier the day was, the easier it was for her to stay in her human form.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward handed Sophie her messenger bag and a map.

"Yeah, I guess." She shrugged.

"Don't worry, Jacob is really nice. Even for being what he is." I assured her, though I wasn't exactly sure whether the plan would work. But in my heart, I was hoping that it would.

"I'm not worried or anything. I guess in a way, the werewolves have the same problem that I do; though I do have better control over my temper."

"Yeah, that is probably true." I whispered.

"Bella and I will follow you to the treaty line; or the old treaty line. I should be able to hear you from there. Let's go." Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me out the door.

Carlisle followed us out to the garage. "Take the Mercedes. You'll need the tinted windows." Carlisle lightly tossed Edward the keys, and he caught them with ease. "Be careful."

Every second, we got closer to the past that I didn't want to remember. I never wanted to forgive Jacob for what happened, but then again, I did. Edward pulled the Mercedes over at the very familiar spot where the line once existed. But it didn't exist anymore. The moment Edward bit me, the treaty was broken, and the Quileutes were free to hunt us. We were taking a great risk by even being here. But Alice reassured us that nothing would happen, though I have no idea how she could tell what was going to happen. I'm sure she was lying to us, just for reassurance.

"Go ahead, Sophie." Edward muttered. I watched as Sophie pulled away and sped off towards the reservation. "So what do you want to do?"

Was he seriously asking me that?

"I was thinking that you would want to be focused on Sophie." I said, shocked. Honestly, I wanted to know how Jacob was doing.

"She'll contact me if she needs me. Besides, I can double task. We can talk about the baby, or the wedding." He suggested.

"Maybe both; how am I going to tell Charlie and Renee that I'm getting married? Or how I'm pregnant? And where is the baby going to stay, in our room?"

Edward laughed. "You and I will call Renee and Charlie to tell them both. And, the baby can stay in our room until we figure out something."

"You make it sound so easy." I nestled my head on his shoulder.

"I'm not saying it will be. Charlie will probably be out to arrest me before that day is over. But, we'll make it through. Alice has already seen us having a happy wedding." He paused, and I'm sure he was seeing something from Sophie. "What do you think about having the wedding on our back lawn?" I couldn't help but laugh, because I already knew that I had no choice.

We waited for hours while Edward watched Sophie. Every few minutes he would fill me in.

"The dog fell for it. He's gone head over heels for her; he's thinking something about imprinting. Oh boy, Sophie." There was something that he wouldn't tell me. Something that Sophie was thinking about Jake. I was sure of it.

I didn't want to be jealous of Sophie and Jake's new attraction for her. But I couldn't help but feel hurt. Jacob always cared about me, and it was strange hearing about him liking someone else. Oh god, I sound so selfish.

"What's going on?" I demanded. Edward stared at me, shocked.

"I'm sure you don't want to know because it would hurt your feelings." He said simply.

"Yes I do!"

"Bella, when Sophie met him, she didn't care about what he was: a mongrel dog and the mortal enemy to our kind. She saw what you saw. Sophie pretended to get lost in the forest, and he helped her, he was kind. Bella, Sophie _really _likes him."

What Edward said didn't shock me, but then again, it hurt me. I stayed quiet, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry Bella." Edward kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me.

"Wow, so soon." What am I supposed to say? "I don't _want_ to be jealous. I love _you_, Edward. I'm engaged to _you_. I'm having _your_ baby. _Why_ am I feeling jealous?"

"Bella, you love him," How could Edward say that?

"No, I love you." I insisted.

"I know you do. But you love Jacob Black too, and I understand. I left you bleeding, and he was the only one there to stitch you back up. That was bound to leave a mark ― on both of you." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Edward was okay with me loving Jacob, his enemy.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I'll always love you more. I can't live without you, and you know that." Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"There is no need to be sorry, and I do know that you love me more. What else is there to worry about?"

"Everything," I sighed. Though there wasn't any reason for me to be worried.

――

Everything went as planned and Edward and I returned to the house. Sophie wanted to stay a few extra hours at the reservation with Jacob. Apparently he made a very good first impression.

To my surprise, Esme had already ordered the wedding invitations and they were on the front doorstep waiting for us when we arrived. The box was neatly packaged, and HUGE!

"Esme, how many did you order?" I set the box down onto the kitchen counter and slit the top open with a knife.

"Alice gave me an estimate, about 150. I ordered extras just incase."

"150? I don't know 150 people."

"You do, once you sum up all of your friends, you'll realize you know more people than you think."

"Sure Esme, but thank you anyway," I opened the box up completely, and Edward instantly grabbed an invitation. They were in ivory colored envelopes, the cards matched. Each card was tied with a dark red satin ribbon. A rose was carved in the same color red on the outside. Beautiful was my first thought of them. They read:

You are cordially invited to the union

Of

Miss Isabella Swan,

Daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan

To

Edward Cullen,

Son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen

On the

Twenty-third of June,

At

Five o'clock pm

"Oh Esme, they're beautiful. Thank you so much," If I could cry, I would, but instead I gave Esme a huge hug.

"They truly are beautiful," Edward added. "Thank you."  
"I guess this means we have to start the guest list,"

"I think your right," He smiled my favorite crooked grin. This wedding was going to be like a faery tale.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: More Plans

Sophie returned around nine, and found Edward and I waiting for her on the front porch. She had a large smile on her face, and I smiled back at her. Knowing Jacob, he probably found Sophie's good side.

"How'd it go?" Edward asked Sophie, though he already knew that Jacob held Sophie in high thoughts.

"Great. Jacob is really nice. He wants me to come back tomorrow, so we can hang out." Sophie said sitting on the steps.

"That's good. Are you going to go?" Edward asked.

"Yes. What is stage two of the plan? I'm sure we'll have no problem with anything, seeing as though he's so smitten with me." Sophie said, and I could see in her face that she felt the same way about him.

"Well, there really isn't a stage two I guess. You just need to find a way inside their circle, and if any harmful plans emerge, you can tell us."

"Okay, can do." She said.

"Now that everything is settled, let's go inside. I'm dead tired." I sighed. Dang, this baby makes me so odd feeling!

Edward and Sophie laughed at what I said, because in all technicality I am dead.

"Yeah, everyone laugh. Poor tired Bella made a funny." I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, my love." Edward said, still grinning. "Let me carry you up the stairs." He slid his arm underneath me, and picked me up off the stairs. "Is this better?"

"Much."

"Come on Bella, we have more wedding to plan!" Alice said, skipping to me. "I have some more dress stores picked out."

"Joy," I sighed.

Alice, Rosalie, Esme and I piled into Rosalie's BMW and headed into Seattle. I found the dress I wanted at the first store. It was perfect. I never thought I would want something so beautiful or expensive, but this was the one.

It was almost a cream color, with a gold pattern that spread along the bottom of the skirt and up the bodice.

Alice made me try it on at least four times, between all the other dresses.

"That color looks good on you," The store manager said to me as I stood in the mirror, admiring myself.

"Thank you. This is the one I want Alice, its perfect."

"Are you sure Bella?" Alice asked me.

"Yes, _this is the one._"

"Because it fits you like a glove, and doesn't need any altering, the cost should come to around $800.00." The manager said.

"That's perfect," Alice said, getting her purse from the dressing room. She reached in and pulled out her wallet. "Do you take cash?" Alice asked in all seriousness.

The manager was surprised. "Yes, yes we do. Do you want any accessories?" She asked.

I looked around the store, seeing shoes on the shelf, I decided to look. "Shoes, I want to look at shoes."

The shelves were filled with many colors and styles, but I found the pair I wanted. Because I had a very elaborate dress, I wanted simple shoes, and they fit perfectly.

"Those look perfect with the dress, Bella. Good choice," Esme said.

"I must say Bella, you look absolutely sexy in that dress," Rosalie told me. "Did I just say that?" I heard her whisper to herself.

"Thank you, Rosalie."

"Is that all you need?" The manager asked once again. I could see her eyeing the coach wallet in Alice's hand.

"Yes, it is," Alice said.

"The shoes cost $100.00, so your total is $900.00." The manager said, watching Alice pull nine, hundred dollar bills out of her wallet. Alice smiled her genuine smile when the manager stared at her suspiciously, and that made her quit.

"Can you get that ready for us? We want to check out a couple more stores."

"Yes, of course." The manager hurried off into the back of the store while I took off the dress and shoes. One of the main things I loved about being a vampire was that I was graceful now. Dressing rooms used to be my worst enemy, and now changing in one was no problem.

The next store we went to had the perfect brides maids dresses. They were the same cream color as my gown, and had beaded embroidery up the side of the dress. They looked perfect on Alice, Rosalie, and Esme.

I sent a picture from Alice's phone to Sophie's, so she could see the dress we choose. She called me back not soon after.

"Oh my gosh Bella, I love the dress." Sophie said. I could hear the waves hitting First Beach in the back round.

"Thank you. I hoped you would. How are things going with Jacob?" I asked her.

"Well, great actually. We went for a ride on his dirt bike, it was really fun. He wants me to go with him to a campfire party tonight. I have a feeling I'll be able to get into a couple of the packs heads tonight."

"That's good, I guess. Just make sure you call your dad and tell him first."

"Okay." Sophie said, and she stayed quiet for a minute. "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Is it wrong to feel really bad about doing this?"

"No, not at all, I'm sorry you have to do this." I told her truthfully.

"I'm not sorry, because it's for the good of the family. I just don't want to hurt Jacob. I know its only been a day, but I really like him."

"I know, Sophie." I could hear Jacob's familiar voice calling for Sophie. "You'd better go, I'll see you tonight."

"Bye!"

**NTR: I'm so sorry I haven't written in FOREVER! School has given me no time to write, but thank god for snow days. I've found a picture for Bella's engagement ring. Its exactly how I pictured it in my head. I'm trying to find a way to fix the link problem, I'm going to see if I can put them on my profile page!**

**So please review!**

**All my readers please check out the pole on my homepage! It would be greatly appreciated!**


	15. Chapter 15

An: I just wanted to say that 'Your Guardian Angel' is on current hiatus due to the fact that I am lacking ideas. I don't want to give up on the story completely, but I don't want it to suck either. So if you really like my story, bear with me please. Of course, by the time I pick the story back up and get it going, I will be passed up by all the new fan fictions for the newest Twilight book that I'm pretty sure is being released this fall.

My other story, 'Learn to Be Lonely', will most likely be continued in due time. For me, writing this story is easier because I'm making up Sophie's thoughts, I don't have to think like Bella.

Any questions, comments, or ideas would be greatly appreciated. I don't want to be completely disconnected from my readers.

Please don't give up on me,

Riley


	16. Chapter 16

Hey

Hey! I know I haven't updated in FOREVER but ever since I read Eclipse, and now that I've read Breaking Dawn, I just can't continue. It was just too hard!

DONT READ THE BELOW NOTE IF YOU **HAVE NOT** FINISHED BREAKING DAWN!!

For those of you who have read Breaking Dawn, I was thinking of writing a Jacob/ Renesmee story. Don't you think it is kind of funny how Renesmee resembles Sophie just a little? In the fact that she is part vampire, part human. I got the creation wrong, but the fact that she wrote a half-ling character just made me happy!

So, tell me what you'd think about the story? It would take place about four and a half years after Renesmee's birth where she would physically look about fifteen, or sixteen. When she said "full grown" in the book, I thought around the time that you would stop growing, and I just thought all together about 18 is when you would stop looking any different.

Please give me any feed back!

Thanks,

Riley


End file.
